


to kill some mocking birds

by magma_maiden



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cisswap, Creative Killing Methods, F/F, Female Senju Hashirama, Female Uchiha Madara - Freeform, all lowercase, cisbent, verbal sexual harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magma_maiden/pseuds/magma_maiden
Summary: a threat is best followed by an example





	to kill some mocking birds

**Author's Note:**

> naruto (c) masashi kishimoto; no financial gain from this fic
> 
> me: *studying public finance*  
> my brain: hey what about this yuri hashimada idea--  
> me:  
> me:

"what are you looking for, exactly?"

hashirama glanced up from rows of lip tint she'd been browsing. "what is it, madara?"

"we've been wandering three floors," madara hissed, her plastic straw had been chewed flat between her teeth. "yet you haven't bought anything."

"i'm just window shopping," she shrugged, heading for the store's door and thanking the staff for their time. "well--what do you wanna do now?"

madara slurped her iced coffee aloud. "killing people."

hashirama beamed, feeling relieved. "cool, i know a place!"

two minutes later, they arrived at an arcade. being friday, the place was packed with kids. hashirama found a two-person shooting game, where the players fought a band of insurgence using various weapons. only a spot was unoccupied, the other was used by a little boy.

"this is nice," madara muttered, taking the gun-shaped controller. she quickly got absorbed in the game, going through the stages faster than the boy could keep up. her score kept getting higher and higher. the game lacked a story line, but madara didn't seem bothered by it.

hashirama watched her play while scooping whipped cream from her frappuccino using her metal straw. she rarely commented, her own feet were killing her. she took madara here on a whim after their last classes, wanting to kill some time with her. her increasing boredom was the opposite effect hashirama had hoped to inflict.

well, at least madara was happy killing imaginary enemies now--

"there's a more delicious thing than whipped cream you can lick, honey."

the little boy had been replaced by two tall men in their twenties, both eyeing the women with lecherous grins.

hashirama ignored them, pretending the comment was drowned by the game noise. yet she could feel them stare, even when one guy joined madara in the game. she slurped her drink aloud, but they were relentless.

"you can suck something better than that expensive drink, you know."

oh. that's it.

"mhm, you're right." hashirama wore her widest smile. "i know what's better. i can push this metal straw up your nostril through your brain and suck that useless organ out from your skull like mummies."

"chill out, girl," his friend scolded, "we're just saying hi."

"then say your goodbye now," madara piped in, still shooting enemies without looking at the monitor. "she knows how to kill a man with a toothpick. she has a black belt."

"i don't see any toothpick with you," said the first guy, scoffing. "black belt in what, lap dancing?"

his friend laughed, apparently thinking they were safe in the crowded arcade. his eyes raked over hashirama's form. "with a body like this, definitely lap dancing!"

"how about you, darling?" he asked madara. "do you have a black belt in lap dance--whoa!"

hashirama caught the gun controller when madara threw it to her. she snatched her own straw as she kicked the second guy's chin until he fell over. madara used her body weight to pin him on the floor, while holding the straw halfway up into his nose.

"holy shit--!" the other guy tried to run, but madara stopped him.

"stay there you coward." she didn't even have to yell; the entire arcade was as silent as a graveyard. to the pinned guy, she hissed, "fyi, i have two black belts in creative killing. if i ever see any of your face again harassing people..." she twirled the straw deeper.

"i-i understand, i understand!"

as the security escorted them away, madara returned to her game. "thanks for holding my gun."

"no--i should thank you," hashirama held her chest, "for holding back. what am i gonna do if my girlfriend is jailed?"

"ha!" madara cackled. "nah, i know you'd hire the best lawyer you can afford--and you can afford toilet seat made of pure gold so why would i worry?"

"i'm the one who actually has a black belt here so listen to me." hashirama remembered madara left the lessons long before she reached black belt tier.

"i do have two," madara said flatly, "they're studded leather."

"dammit."

madara took the other gun controller, and offered it to her. "now would you like to help me kill these rebels, hashirama?" she grinned.

"...how can i say no to this?" hashirama accepted it, and started a new game.

**Author's Note:**

> pray for my exams i just wanna graduate


End file.
